1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice slicer with a mechanism adapted to pour or spray syrup on shaved ice or ice shavings produced by slicing cubic ice blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, ice slicers have been known and an ice slicer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,099 is generally described herein as comprising a frame mounted on a base, a cutter case mounted to the frame and accommodating a rotary blade (rotor) which is driven for rotation by a motor, and a cutting blade so mounted as to be exposed to a slit formed in the cutter case.
With the prior art ice slicer, in order to pour or spray syrup on ice shavings heaped up in a cup, the syrup is dipped out of a separately installed syrup container by using a ladle and is sprayed or the syrup is discharged form a separate syrup container with a cock at the bottom by opening the cock and is srayed. Disadvantageously, before spraying, the cup with ice shavings heaped up therein must be pulled out of the ice slicer by hand and moved to a position where the syrup is poured, resulting in troublesome work.
Further, the user measures the amount of syrup to be sprayed by eye and the amount of sprayed syrup is slightly different for every service and can not be constant.